Melted Away
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: A little one shot basically about InuYasha and Kagome's first fight as a married couple. I may write more to this depending on the interest of you the readers.


**A/N: A little something I had in my documents that jumped out asking me to finish it. I hope you all enjoy and remember I own nothing but the story idea. InuYasha and Kagome belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

The day started like normal, he woke first and restarted the fire then went for water. The first rays of light always gave off the most beautiful glows, and even InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the warming sight it gave off. After a big stretch and a yawn, he continued onward with his empty pails to gather water from the stream. The coolness of the morning dew on the grass felt good to his feet, and after taking a quick drink, the fresh cold water felt just as refreshing. A few birds flew by chirping loudly as the sun warmed the land as it grew higher in the sky. With his pails now full InuYasha hurried home to his wife to make sure she was still safe. When he returned, there she was making something for breakfast over the fire. "Good morning InuYasha, did you sleep okay?" Kagome asked him with a smile. Even after a whole two months together it still felt like a dream having him once again in her life. For InuYasha it was just as much of dream.

"You know you could sleep in once in awhile woman, I know you've been working extra hard lately. With planting rice and working with old Keade, you don't have fix me breakfast every morning." He told her as he set the pails down. InuYasha could see the dark lines of tiredness under her eyes and wished there was away to get her to rest more. Still Kagome insisted she was fine and needed to do her share of the work. It made him a little angry that she was pushing herself so hard.

Seeing that oh to familiar look on his face, Kagome tried to reassure him she was fine once more. "Oh InuYasha, you worry way to much. It's not like I'm made of glass, I won't shatter under pressure." Kagome told him as she added the rice to the boiling water. "My lifestyle is different now, but I enjoy the working in the fields and fresh air. Besides you're right beside me all the time, what could possibly happen?" It was true since the day of her return after three long years, InuYasha never left her out of his sight.

"What about Sango, surely you two could do something relaxing together?" I know you and your friends in the modern era always had time to go out to eat. Why don't you and Sango go to the hot springs or something?" Sure he didn't like the idea of her out of his sight, but he trusted Sango to keep her safe. "I'm sure me and Miroku can handle their kids." Kagome chuckled a little at his words, after all every time InuYasha got close to the twins he was doomed to suffer their ear pulls and hair tugs. "What's so damn funny now Kagome?" He asked a bit rudely.

With a smile Kagome, reminded him of his last attempt to watch their friend's kids. "It's nothing to get all grumpy about InuYasha, I just know how the girls pull your ears and hair. With me and Sango gone you know it'll be ten times worse." Looking over she noticed he was now standing with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Seeing her puppy pouting, Kagome walked over and kissed his cheek. "Okay if you're going to be like this, me and Sango will good to the hot springs tomorrow."

"No today!" InuYasha demanded. His rude tone of voice left her know he meant business. With a not so pleased look, Kagome decided to fix her pouting puppy somehow. So getting closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted a few minutes and once they parted Kagome left him know there was no reason to be pouting.

"Me and Sango will go to a quiet hot spring tomorrow. You know I'm meeting Jenenji today for gathering those special herbs." Still she only received his golden eyes glaring at her. "InuYasha you expect me to just cancel my daily work to make you happy? Seriously we are both mature now, don't start acting like your old self from three years ago." That's when it all went south for the first time in a long time. Without a single word InuYasha removed her arms from around his neck and simply walked out of the hut. To say Kagome was surprised by his action was putting it mildly. 'I've never seen him just walk away from me like that.' Kagome thought, as she hurried after him. Moving the doormat away she found the area in front of the hut empty, not a single sign of his red robe. 'Well I guess walking away instead of a mouth battle is more mature in his mind.'

High above the old sacred tree he sat, the tree was fairly faraway from their hut, and right now he needed space. "Damn woman, she's practically killing herself and I'm supposed to say nothing. What the hell she's my wife of course I'm going to step in when I feel her life is in danger." Over and over he mumbled the same thing, which of course only made him even more angry with her. The sound of two birds chirping over head caused him to look up. "Keh, even the birds are fighting, I bet it's not over something stupid like his mate not listening to him."

It was at that moment her scent came to him, looking down he saw her make her way by him and move towards the old well. He moved slowly trying to see just what she was doing. It was then he heard her sniff and her shaky voice full of tears speaking. "Hey mom, God's I wish I could come home to you and just talk." She sniffed again and InuYasha now found himself angry at himself for making her cry. "Me and InuYasha are doing good over here, but at times I think I'm not being a very good wife. It's times like these I could sure use one of those mother daughter talks." With every sentence Kagome spoke his fists would tighten and his claws would pierce his palms more each time. "I often wonder if you and dad had moments like this? Who am I kidding you told me about your first fight, I guess you could say this is my first big fight with InuYasha as a married couple. I know he's worried about me, but I need to do my part here. He knows I'm strong, after all we defeated Naraku."

No longer able to stand the smell of her tears InuYasha decided it was time. There was a rustle in the bushes behind her and Kagome looked to see him. His silver hair somewhat glowing in the morning sunlight. Golden eyes so soft it was hard to tell whether he had been crying too. Slowly he walked towards her his face held no expression and his movements seemed so graceful that Kagome could only stare at him as he moved closer to her. As he drew closer InuYasha slowly took off his robe and placed it over her shoulders. "Dammit woman it's cold out here yet, I don't need you catching a cold too. It's bad enough you're so over worked your eyes have black circles under them."

The feel of his arms embracing her from behind made her smile. "Thank you InuYasha, and I think I'd rather go to the hot springs with you. I mean there are somethings I can do with you that I can't do with Sango." She reached up tweaked his ear. "Like say relieving my inner stress with some fun in the water with a certain toy." She bit her bottom lip and rubbed along his paradise, seeing if she could weak his sleeping beast.

He smirked at her boldness and scooped her up bridle style. "Then that means you're all mine and since I have better ticks then Sango, I'll make sure you do take the day off today." She didn't argue and simply enjoyed the closeness. "And one more thing wench, you defeated something bigger then Naraku. You destroyed the jewel and my loneliness." When Kagome looked up into his face she smiled and was going to say something when he leaned down and kissed her lips. It was at that moment everything from before simply melted away.

 **The End**


End file.
